


My sun

by seishuub



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishuub/pseuds/seishuub





	My sun

It was a warm and sunny day, in contrast to Killua’s sour mood. 

He slumped down on the balcony floor, breathing in the cool morning air.

Why did things always have to be so tiring? Killua thought as he raked a hand through his hair. 

He had just finished straightening up his and Gon’s apartment and was left with nothing to do. He decided he was going to spend the day how he always did when Gon left; feeling sorry for himself and mope until he came back. 

Killua shivered as a slight breeze passed over him. He looked over at his nightstand, Gon’s amazingly comfy sweater that he lent to Killua was sitting there. Killua knew it was just Gon trying to be nice, but he couldn’t put it on. He knew it had Gon’s scent and just that thought alone made his head spin. 

Killua hissed at the soreness in his body. He really needed to get out more often; Gon left almost everyday and was never back until the late afternoon. Today, he informed Killua he was on a date, again.  
Gon never seemed to be interested in romance, but ever since he started taking classes more people started asking him out. 

Nothing new. Killua thought to himself. Throughout their time spent together, tons of people have always been interested in Gon, and Killua knew why. Of course he did. How could someone not be attracted to a walking ball of sunlight? Not to mention that he was sculpted like a fucking greed god. But Killua tried to push that thought far away from his mind. He knew he had feelings for his best friend (unrequited feelings), but he chose not to aknowledge it out loud. 

A sharp “ding” sound brought Killua out of his thoughts. Great, more laundry. Killua felt he never had energy to do anything these days. He layed back as the sun warmed his skin, imagining Gon there with him. 

He didn’t know if Gon was interested in guys or girls. Even if he did swing that way, Killua knew Gon’s feelings for him were entirely platonic. Its not like Killua ever had the courage to straight up tell him, but he had attempted at flirting with him in the past, and the conversation always ending in Gon telling Killua how much of a “good friend” he was. Its not like Killua didn’t expect this, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t hurt by it. 

“Pathetic.” He scoffed at himself. As the wind picked up, Killua curled into himself and decided to sleep. 

 

Gon arrived back home sweaty, juggling both his keys and food in his hands. “Killua, I’m home!” he shouted but heard nothing in return. “Hmm..”

Gon sat his stuff down and walked into the awfully quiet living room. “Killua..?” 

Soft snoring perked his attention and he turned to find Killua asleep on the balcony. He looks cold.. Gon though and walked up to feel Killua’s face. “Mm..” Killua pouted grogilly, shoving Gon’s hand away. 

“You’re freezing.” Gon frowned. He stood up and began to search frantically for something to keep his best friend warm. He sighed in relief when he spotted the blanket him and Killua used when they watched movies. We don’t do that a lot anymore.. He thought sadly. 

Killua wasn’t that much of a light sleeper, but the noise of Gon shuffling through the apartment woke him up. 

“Gon? What are you-“ He coughed harshly. “d-doing?” 

“Killua” Gon rushed over to him, wrapping him in the soft blanket. “You’re coughing, are you sick? Why were you out in the cold? And you’re wearing a tank top!” 

“Geez.. Stop fussing over me.” Killua burrowed into the blanket, a little embarrassed that Gon caught him like this. 

“I’m sorry, I just, I mean, you could have gotten a cold! or hypothermia!” Killua almost laughed at the exasperated look on Gon’s face.

“Gon, I swear, I’m fine.” He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“If you say so.. You know I worry about you” He said shyly. Killua’s blushed and turned away, irritated that Gon could make him nervous with such simple words. 

A comfortable silence enveloped them. Gon broke it. “Hey..” his said quietly. “I got your favorite food.” He smiled down at his friend’s flustered face.

Killua averted his gaze, not feeling worthy enough of Gon’s kindess. He glanced at the clock, it was late, later than when Gon usually came home. He felt like crap for making Gon late because he decided to buy him food. If Killua wasn’t so lazy he could cook his own food and Gon wouldn’t have to worry about him. 

He jolted as he felt a warm weight on his arm. “Killua, are you okay?” Gon asked softly.  
“Wh- oh, yeah I’m good.” Gon just frowned. “Did you hear what I said? I got you chinese?” Gon rubbed his hand up and down Killua’s arm comfortingly.

“O-oh, um, t-thank you.” He blushed bright red. Gon laughed, “Killua’s so cute.” 

Killua looked up at him with both confusion and surprise as his face felt even hotter. Gon just laughed more and got up to grab the food, sitting down and handing Killua his chopsticks. 

The sweet smell of chicken and rice filled the air. Killua immediately opened up a box and started eating. 

“H-hey! That box of is for both of us.” Gon whined. “Oh, Sfowwy” Killua stated through a mouth full of food. 

“Geez, did you eat at all today?” Gon joked but when Killua didn’t answer, a look of concern edged his face. 

“Killua.. are you really okay? I mean, you haven’t really been eating a lot and, I know I’ve been busy but.. I never see you go out.” 

Great. He made Gon worry. Fucking piece of shit. 

Killua sighed and put down his food, visibly deflating. “I’m sorry, Gon. I just have feeling a little sick lately, is all.” 

“Please tell me the truth.” Gon’s expression was stern and serious. Crap, how did he know? 

Killua turned away and crossed his arms defensively. Might as well get it off his chest. “I-I’m fine alright! You just leave the house so much and I have nothing to do with myself! I have no job, no friends like you do, what do you expect me to do huh?!” When Gon didn’t answer he decided to continue. “And you’ve been going on so much dates lately, its a new person every week! A-and I want you to be happy but it hurts to see you go when I..” Crap, he was tearing up. 

“You what, Killua?” Gon whispered to him.

“Please don’t make me say it.”

He bit his lip when Gon sighed. “Killua, please help me understand. I saw that you have been kind of tired lately but I didn’t know about all of this. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

After a few moment of silence Killua sighed in defeat. “I felt like I was holding you back, Gon. I just sit around all day while you’re out enjoying your life. And then you have me to worry about and bring me food.. I’m pathetic.” He choked out. 

“Killua...” Gon grasped his shoulder softly as if he was afraid of hurting him. “You are not pathetic. You- your my best friend.” Killua winced at the term again. “You are the most important thing to me,” He grasped Killua’s chin making him look up. “The only reason my life is enjoyable is because of you, you know that, right?” 

Killua tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “W-What?”

Gon sighed again. “What I mean is, that I do worry about you. But its not a bad kind of worry, its a good kind. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, and the best part of my day is when I come home and.. well, see you.” Gon smiled softly, a soft pink coating his cheeks. 

“Gon..” Killua pushed the tears back into his eyes. Gon moved Killua’s hands away and held them softly in his own. “I love you, Killua.” He stated, casually rubbing patterns into Killua’s palms. 

“W-what?”

Gon looked up surprisingly, as if he hadn’t meant to say what he just said. “I, um..”  
Killua felt his heart beat faster. Was this really happening? Was Gon confessing to him? He had to be still asleep.

“Oh crap, shit, I-I’m sorry.” Killua was very shocked. He had almost never heard Gon cuss. “I’m..” Gon took a deep breath. “I might have just fucked up our friendship but.. I love you, Killua, uh, romantically.” He shifted awkwardly. 

Killua let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. He buried his face into Gon’s warm chest. “You idiot..” Gon let out a squeak and placed and arm around Killua’s back. “I love you too..” he whispered quietly. 

“Oh Killua, I’m so happy.” Gon had tears in his eyes. Before Killua could even ask if he was okay Gon grabbed his face and kissed him softly, embracing him with his other arm around his shoulders.

Gon turned Killua around and shoved him up against the bed. Killua let out a quiet groan, burying his hands in Gon’s hair. Gon kissed him feverishly back and led his tongue Killua’s mouth. Killua didn’t fight back and moaned around Gon’s lips.

After kissing for a while Gon leaned back and rested his head against Killua’s chest.  
Killua.. you smell good.” 

Killua’s laughter was music to Gon’s ears. “Shut up.. weirdo.” He said with all affection and no bite. Gon leaned up to kiss him again and Killua felt like he was on a cloud. 

“So, does this make us boyfriends now?” Gon questioned shyly. “I mean if you want to..” Killua didn’t want to ask for too much. 

“Of course I do.” Gon reassured him. “I love you so much.” He breathed in the scent of Killua’s hair. Killua blushed and shivered at the affection. “I don’t think I’ll get over you saying that.” He untangled his hands from Gon’s spikes. 

“Then I’ll just keep telling you forever.” Gon kissed his lover’s neck. 

Killua felt himself smile and rubbed Gon’s back. “Do you still want to eat?” Gon nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes. “I kind of want to stay here for a while.. if thats alright.” 

“Of course.” Killua treasured the way Gon held onto him and he kissed his head. Of course.


End file.
